Model Misbehaving
by mdiggory
Summary: A game of truth or dare is never as simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Just a short drabble that came to me this past weekend when I was drinking with the girls. And to everyone who has been following my Brachel fics I am working on the next installment but my clever little plot bunny seems to be in the mood for time traveling and wants to jump 18 months into the future. Not a very long time but there is so much that can happened in 18 months and I don't want to magically gloss over any details and jump the shark, oh well we'll see. This is set during the _'For Tonight You Are Only Here To Know' _episode.

**Model Misbehaving**

The bottle of non-descript brandy was nearly gone, passing back and forth between the five women stuck in the high school library. Twenty minutes ago Peyton and Lindsey had called an uneasy truce between the war of words after Lindsey's devastating recollection of her father's last moments on earth. With the fight knocked out of their bodies, Mia has somehow convinced her fellow prisoners of circumstance, into playing a game of Truth or Dare.

Round one seemed pretty simple with Haley doing three shots then balancing on one foot for a whole minute. Round two became a bit more daring as Mia was challenged to climb the highest bookcase in the library, suffice to say she only made it to the third shelf before the bookcase began to tremble under her weight. The young gangly girl proved herself to have catlike reflexes and managed to tuck and roll without sustaining any injuries. But the game didn't come to a screeching halt until round three when Brooke revealed her big _Truth._

"Tell a dark hidden secret?" her raspy voice repeated as she turned the request over again and again in her mind. "Oh, I've got one" she announced to the group, bouncing excitedly in her chair "every Thursday for almost two years Rachel would come up to my office and we would have sex on my desk while Victoria was in budget meetings! Okay, Lindsey your turn truth or dare?"

"Whoa, whoa back it up a second Davis, did you just say what I think you did?" Haley asks nonplused.

"Well yeah," Brooke says feigning confusion "Mia asked me truth or dare, I answered so now it's Lindsey's turn."

"Brooke, did you honestly think you were just gonna drop a bomb like that and not expect to give us any details?" Peyton interjects, "Not graphic details but just a general…._what the Hell man?"_ it was meant to be a joke and might have fooled everyone else but Brooke knew better. She could see past the grin on the blondes face and read the seething rage burning in her jade colored eyes.

"Please, fess up I'm not the only one here who has ever experimented, well disqualifying Haley who's been married since she was like five."

"Hey!" Haley gives an indignant shout snatching the bottle from Peyton's loose grasp.

"I let Connie Dimicco get to second base once." Mia admits

"I had a three-way with the president of my sorority and her boyfriend during rush week." confessed a tipsy Lindsey as she commandeered the bottle. "What about you Peyton, any hot girl on girl action you want to share with the group?"

They say a vacuum in physics is a space completely empty of matter but cannot be achieved on earth. Peyton feels as if her world is imploding upon itself and looking at Brooke, her best friend for nearly fifteen years, the first person she shared the most poignant life experience with, she can't help but wonder if that night all those years ago ever meant to Brooke what she holds sacred in her heart. "Um, yeah just once…but it was nothing special." Their eyes connect and she feels a tiny slither of satisfaction in the momentary flash of hurt in the brunettes hazel gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: By popular request here is a sequel to the one shot I wrote yesterday. I hadn't realized my silly little drabble would be of any value until I got three reviews in like one hour, if I haven't said it before you folks are awesome!!. Here's to hoping this lives up to your expectations.

**Model Misbehaving**

The day had begun as innocently as any other rainy Sunday, Brooke and Peyton decided to escape the drab weather and hole up in Peyton's bedroom listening to music. Brooke was perched on the bed giving herself a pedicure while Peyton sat at her computer desk searching the net for something inspirational to draw. After putting the finishing touches on the piggy who had roast-beef, Brooke's focus is switched to her brooding blonde friend as she finally decides on a subject and picks up her charcoal pencil to begin drawing.

"You know if you wanted to watch porn all you had to do was say so and I would have brought over those magazines my dad hides in his golf bag." Brooke snickers sneaking a peek at the computer screen.

"It's not porn you perv, I plan on taking a figure drawing class this fall and one of the assignments is drawing the nude human form."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that there is actually a class where you get to gawk at some hot guys dangly parts for an hour? Sign me up!"

"It's a serious art class for serious artists Brooke."

"I can be serious." Brooke pouts at Peyton's look of disbelief. "I'll have you know that when I went to Italy with the parental units earlier this summer I saw plenty of nude people on the beach and I was still able to maintain my cool. Hell I even stripped down myself after the initial shock wore off, there are just some people that need to learn that public nudity is a privilege, not a right "

Peyton is quiet for several long moments hoping to God that Brooke will get bored and drop the subject so that she can banish the image of her best friend sunbathing nude on a exotic beach, beams of sunlight warming her golden skin causing beads of perspiration to glide down her perfectly sculpted sixteen year old body. So focused on her inner struggle for control she didn't hear Brooke sidle up beside her nor the offer she made.

"Huh?" she asks

"I said, you are never going to capture the true beauty of the human form with a one dimensional guide." pausing for a brief second as though to savor the moment Brooke lifts her arms skyward pulling off her tank top and shaking out her mane of luscious chestnut waves to reveal two very perky breast. Peyton knows she should look away, all the rules of proper etiquette demand that in a situation such as this one should respectfully divert their eyes but she cannot. Staring transfixed at her best friends bare chest Peyton becomes painfully aware of why Brooke Davis was so adept at transforming boys/men into drooling babbling imbeciles with just one look.

"So what do ya say P. Sawyer?" Brooke purrs as she leans back on the bed striking a seductive pose, "think you can do my body justice?"

Twenty minutes later Peyton has managed to pull herself out of her lust induced stupor and pick up her pencil to begin drawing. Brooke is kneeling in the middle of her bed completely naked with the exception of a chenille throw draped over her left hip and clutching a corner of the fabric with one hand in between the valley of her breast.

"You're not suppose to do that." Peyton mutters

"There are a lot of things I'm not suppose to do but do anyway, you'll have to be a bit more specific, Peyt."

"Make eye contact, in the class the model doesn't look at you, you're suppose to appear distant, aloof even."

"Well that's just stupid."

"I guess it's to make the whole situation less personal, intimate…"

"I'm sitting here stark naked," Brooke says with a wry laugh, "doesn't get more intimate than that."

"Damn"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I…I can't seem to get the shoulders right." taking a deep breath she motions with her hand, "would you mind if I…sometimes it helps if I can feel the subject." biting her lip she almost regrets the request at the smirk that forms on Brooke's mouth.

"Most guys buy me a drink before they attempt to feel me up but since you're my best friend I guess I can bend the rules a little."

Moving hesitantly towards the bed Peyton kneels at Brooke's side, her fingers lightly tracing the contour of the other girls soft skin. The scent of milk and honey invades her nose and she swallows hard as a swarm of butterflies take flight in her lower belly. Her nimble fingers glide across Brooke's neck brushing locks of caramel hair to one side exposing the long sleek column of her neck. So lost in this new discovery she doesn't realize what she is doing until her lips make contact with the heated flesh and Brooke let's out a low whimper.

Peyton draws back quickly, unsure of how to decipher the sound. Letting the blanket fall, Brooke glances over her shoulder seeking out Peyton's emerald gaze. "Don't stop." the command is a throaty whisper that sets Peyton's body aflame. As much as her body is screaming at her to sate the fire burning within she finds herself at a loss of how to proceed.

"Brooke, I don't really know…I've never done this before." she manages to stammer out.

"Me either, least not with a girl." Brooke blushes and it puts Peyton more at ease to know she's not the only one flying in the dark here.

"So I'm the first girl you've ever been with?" she dreads asking but she really wants to know the answer.

"You're the only girl I've ever _wanted_ to be with."

Turning her head slightly to the side she let the tip of her nose nuzzle a warm dimpled cheek, her lips placing butterfly kisses along Brooke's chin trailing her way to the girls succulent lips. The kiss eclipses all doubts in her mind and the only thought that remains is how fast can she get out of these clothes. Snaking her arm around Brooke's bare waist, Peyton lowers them both onto the bed to lay side by side without breaking the kiss. In this new position her hands are free to roam Brooke's curvaceous body, the desperate need for skin to skin contact pulls her away for an instant as she sheds her t-shirt, shorts, and panties in record time.

Gentle pressure applied to her shoulder and Brooke is laying flat on her back as Peyton props herself up onto her elbow and drinks in the gorgeous sight on display.

"You're a Goddess," Peyton whispers in reverence, her hands tracing along the curves of her friends sinuous body. Capturing a breast in her hand she watches in fascination as the rosy nipple pebbles then takes the tantalizing orb into her mouth.

Brooke throws her head back, her body shivering as Peyton suckles at the chest. Threading her fingers through blonde curls she begins to rotate her hips searching for friction. Peyton answers her silent plea and as her hand slides past Brooke's washboard abs she suddenly gets a wicked idea. Moving her hand to the smooth skin of Brooke's thigh she spreads the girls legs wide then voices her suggestion.

"I want to watch you. Show me, I want to see how you touch yourself when you're alone."

Brooke stares unseeingly at the ceiling, so aroused that she feels as if she may explode at any given moment. Her mind buzzing at the thought of submitting to Peyton's orders, her right hand begins to wind it's way down her body and in between her legs until she reaches her clit, rubbing it in slow circles as her left hand kneads her full breast.

Peyton can feel the coil of need tighten in her body as she watches Brooke pleasuring herself. When Brooke slides a finger into her sex Peyton springs into action, straddling the girls hips and pushing her fingers into her own eager body. Their slick bodies coalescing together, mouths locked in a insatiable kiss, franticly rocking against one another, their urgent movements slamming the headboard against the wall until Peyton tears her lips away climaxing with a resounding roar that Brooke quickly echoes.

Collapsing on top of her best friend Peyton rides out the glorious waves in the aftermath of their coupling, she buries her face in the crook of Brooke's neck silently wishing that Brooke doesn't notice the tears she's shedding. She knows what's coming next, she's heard Brooke say it enough times since she lost her virginity earlier this year. Brooke will stay put for another minute before she starts to squirm, if the person is smart they'll take the hint and crawl off of her. She'll make some smart ass remark as she gathers her clothes and gives her bedmate one last mind-numbing kiss as she makes her exit.

Even though Peyton knows it's coming that doesn't stop her heart from breaking into a trillion pieces as Brooke slides on her shorts and gathers up her nail polish bottles. Just before reaching the door the brunette turns back to her friend still laying naked on the mussed sheets. "Movie night tomorrow P. Sawyer?"

Peyton doesn't trust her voice not to crack and expose her true emotions so she simply nods, pasting a fake smile on her kiss swollen lips. She must be one hell of an actress because Brooke smiles widely in return as if they didn't just have rowdy sex three minutes ago. Peyton waits until she hears the front door slam shut and the ignition of Brooke's Beetle before she wraps herself up in their soiled sheets and cries her heart out.

a/n: This turned out a little darker than I had originally planned but after I read the first part again I figured that it could sorta explain Peyton's resentment of Rachel's weekly standing appointment with Brooke for nearly two years while she herself only had the one time and her satisfaction in Brooke's hurt feelings when Peyton said their first time was nothing special.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I wasn't going to continue this until I finished another part to the Brachel series but now it seems like all Brooke and Rachel want to do is have sex, you can see my problem but even that hasn't been working too well for me. After last Monday's ep I had to rewrite nearly the entire chapter and once it was finished I decided I like the other version better, I'm such a spaz.

**Model Misbehaving**

Disclaimer: OTH and characters are the property of The CW and Mark Shwahn

_It's been four days since she and Brooke impulsively had sex and she has barely seen hide nor hair of her supposed best friend. When Brooke came over the following evening for movie night she brought along half of the cheerleading squad and spent the majority of the night in the bathroom giving Theresa blonde highlights. On Tuesday Peyton caught a glimpse of the brunette having lunch at some fancy restaurant with her rarely if ever seen, mother. By Wednesday afternoon she was convinced that Brooke was avoiding her as the fifth call to Brooke's cell went straight to voicemail._

_Growling out her frustration Peyton threw her phone against the wall and flopped back onto her bed. Breathing deeply, she could still smell the faint traces of Brooke on her pillow and their sex sheets that she found herself too obsessively disgusted to launder. Jumping off the bed she frantically looks for something anything to take her mind off of how pathetic she was behaving, pinning over a situation that she knew would never turn out the way she wanted it to. She knew, even before it happened, that Brooke would never allow their encounter to be anything other than sex. No matter how she tries to dress it up and make their roll in the hay seem different, in the end Brooke's still treating her just like every other guy she's slept with since she lost her virginity. What was that little quip she made, 'Men are like Kleenex's strong, handy but ultimately disposable' with a self- deprecating laugh Peyton realized she has been transferred from BFF status to just another used waded up tissue at the bottom of the wastebasket. _

_Sitting down heavily in her desk chair she runs her hands through her unruly curls, fingers getting tangled halfway through. Yanking her hands back her eye catches the cover of her sketchbook she hasn't gone near since that faithful day. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to relive those glorious thirty-seven minutes washes over her and she picks up the book with shaking hands fumbling for the half finished sketch. Tears blur her vision as she stares at the black and white interpretation of her gorgeous best friend. She's sketched Brooke hundreds of times over their nine years of friendship but looking at this picture now of the nearly nude girl is like truly seeing her for the first time. _

_Choking on a sob Peyton clutches the sketch to her chest and crawls back onto her bed. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning she will go to Brooke's and confess her feelings, tomorrow one way or another this heartache will end._

* * *

Smoothing her hands down the intricate embroidery, Peyton turns left then right admiring her beautiful wedding gown in the three floor length mirrors of the C/B dressing room. Brooke has certainly outdone herself, the dress has the same whimsical charm as Haley's gown but with just enough personal touches to fit Peyton's unique personality. Staring in the mirror she couldn't help the growing sense that this dress seems awfully familiar. As children she and Brooke often described their dream wedding, everything from what flowers there would be to the perfect location to which colors the bridesmaids would be wearing. Though Brooke's groom has switched from Mark-Paul Gosselaar to Christian Slater then to that really hot mobster on her favorite soap opera, Peyton's husband to be always managed to become some faceless entity waiting for her at the alter while the vision of Brooke in a silver strapless dress appeared in vivid detail. Really _that_ should have been her first clue.

"You look gorgeous." the raspy voice startles her.

"Brooke, it's incredible."

"Yeah, we figured it would be," at Peyton's confused look she continues "a few weeks ago I asked Larry for some pictures of his wedding. It took me forever to dig through that storage unit but I finally hit pay-dirt, the pattern was actually quite lovely, I only made the tiniest of alterations and voila!" she announces waving her hand over the finished gown. Glancing back at herself in the mirror Peyton takes a good hard look at her reflection as it suddenly dawns on her.

"Oh Brooke, it's my moms dress." her throat constricts and she blinks away the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thought you might like something of hers there with you on your big day." wrapping her arms around her friend from behind Brooke gently rocks Peyton from side to side. Their eyes connect in the mirrors reflection and she places a lingering kiss to the blondes cheek.

* * *

If anyone should ask, her official story was that Brooke talked her into a wild bachelorette party. They met up with Haley, Mia and Millicent at a little known club just outside of Tree Hill. After hours of dancing and copious amounts of alcohol Brooke said their goodnights and told the others that Karen and Deb will meet them at the river-house by 9 a.m.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to balance Peyton's drunken body while fishing through her purse for the house-keys and Brooke nearly drops the blond twice. Not that that appears to faze the bride to be whose entire tequila induced focus remains fixated on Brooke's face. Reaching out a wobbly hand she attempts to push a lock of hair out of the other girls eyes but in her drunken daze pokes Brooke in the eye.

"Ow, the _Hell_ Peyt?" Brooke stumbles into the house dragging Peyton along with her.

"Oh Brooke I'm _soo_ sorry, I just wanted to see your eyes, you have such beautiful eyes. Their amazing, one minute their green then Bam!" she yells clapping her hands together "Their golden brown like fresh baked cookies."

Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton's drunken ravings as they trudge up the steps and into Brooke's bedroom. Depositing Peyton down on the bed she moves to get a pair of pajamas but Peyton grabs her hand stopping her before she could get far.

"Everything about you is beautiful Brooke," tracing her finger against Brooke's plump mouth her voice drops to a husky whisper "your lips, your little nose and your dimples, _God_ those dimples kill me every single time." Pulling on the soft material of Brooke's dress Peyton attempts to reel the other girl in closer to her body. "I never forgot Brooke, not for a second. I never forgot how good it felt."

Glancing into those glassy green eyes Brooke recognizes an all too familiar look; passion, lust, love and heartache. For years she has tried to ignore those emotions swirling around in her best friends eyes but even when she can't see them she can feel it rolling off of Peyton in tidal waves. Some days she _really_ regrets that rainy Sunday afternoon that she took Peyton's virginity while on others that memory is locked away in the deepest recesses of her heart reserved only for her very best friend.

She knows what Peyton wants, she knows what she wants, the only question remaining is will she be strong enough in the morning when life goes on the way that it should?

As Peyton tugs her dress up her thighs, Brooke leans forward and their lips connect in a very long overdue kiss.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," Peyton groans as the cheery voice penetrates her deep sleep. "Come on P. Sawyer it's already after 8, time to get your boney ass in gear." Opening her eyes she immediately shuts them again once the bright morning sunlight hits her retinas.

"Ugh, _tequila bad_." She can hear Brooke laugh somewhere off to her left as she attempts to burrow her head under the blankets.

"That's what you get for challenging me to a drinking contest, one would think that after all these years you would know who is numero uno." pulling the covers back she slowly gets Peyton to sit upright to swallow the packet of BC powder followed by a glass of alka-seltzer, making sure her hand is steady as she washes away the bitter taste with a big glass of orange juice. "Better?"

"My tongue feels like it's wearing a wool sock." Peyton grumbles, leaning against the headboard for support. Pleading with her stomach to settle itself, she takes a good look at Brooke who is dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants. "How long have you been awake?"

"'Bout an hour," Brooke shrugs, hopping off the bed " I like to run early in the morning before it gets too hot. Listen I'm gonna jump in the shower, please tell me that you won't upchuck on my Egyptian cotton sheets?"

"I'll try my best but I can't make any promises."

"Suppose that's all I can hope for, oh well. I'll be quick then you can get cleaned up and we can head out, it's going to get very crazy very soon."

"Yeah, I know." Peyton sighs rubbing a hand over her face. "I think that I should talk to him as soon as possible. God, this is going to be so horrible for him especially after what happened with Lindsey not so long ago but really it's for the best, I mean it's better that he knows now rather than a few years down the line right?" glancing in Brooke's direction she can feel a cold ball of dread forming in her stomach at her best friends perplexed expression.

"Peyt, what the _Hell_ are you talking about?" Brooke asks totally confounded.

"What…what do you mean what am I talking about? Calling off the wedding of course, I can't very well go through with it after.."

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Brooke screeches, causing Peyton to wince and cover her ears.

"Volume Brooke, jeez you could've blown my eardrum.

"Why would you say something so stupid, there is no way you can call off this wedding, you've been dying to marry Lucas since like forever!"

"Brooke, after last night.."

"Last night was last night and today you are going to marry the man of your dreams. You're just nervous is all, Haley was the same way before her wedding remember? Get out of bed and get dressed I made an appointment at the spa, a nice massage and a steam will clear your head."

"Don't You Dare." Peyton all but growls stopping Brooke in her tracks. "You're not doing this to me again, you are not going to pretend that last night didn't happen that it didn't _mean anything to you. My heart barely survived the last time, I will not let you get away with breaking it again!" _

_A/n: to those of you wondering BC powder is acetaminophen (like tylenol) ground up into a fine powder, that alka-seltzer and orange juice is my patented hangover solution, lol. Sorry to cut this off so abruptly but I've had this sitting on my computer for like a week and decided if I didn't get anywhere by last night that I would just post what I have so far and add the rest in the next part. So now you have something to look forward to, enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Model Misbehaving**

a/n: okay all that I am asking is that no one throws anything at me, that being said you have got to remember Brooke's state of mind in season one and her lack of love/attention from her parents, that alone is enough to screw up any kid. Oh, and Brooke's rather colorful curse is borrowed from one of my favorite fanfic writers Chelle over on Harry Potters Granger enchanted website.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Schawhn and the CW

Model Misbehaving 4

_Armed with two mocha double lattes with extra foam and a bag full of chocolate espresso brownies Peyton pulls into Brooke's driveway right next to an unfamiliar black Jaguar. Sighing deeply she hopes that Brooke's parents aren't home, it's bad enough that she actually plans on having this discussion but if the narcissistic Davis' are here then Brooke will be even more emotionally closed off than usual._

_Grabbing the handful of fashion magazines and mixed cd's Peyton steps out of her convertible, she decides to skip knocking on the front door to avoid Victoria Davis' looks of disdain and quietly makes her way to the back of the manor to Brooke's private bedroom entrance. Balancing her peace offering in one hand as she turns the doorknob she stops short over the threshold at the sight that greets her._

_The sound of several items hitting the floor jerks Brooke from a restless sleep, her bloodshot eyes travels to the source of the early morning commotion to find Peyton standing in her doorway staring back at her slack-jawed. Now, there are two ways that she can spin this situation, extreme embarrassment or casual indifference but only one will serve to snap Peyton out of the ideas she may be harboring about them taking their friendship in a whole new direction. Brooke didn't stage this elaborate scheme to hurt her, on the contrary Peyton is the one person on this earth that she would rather cut off her own arm than to cause one second of pain but she knows herself. Brooke Davis may be a lot of things, mainly the one that rhymes with mutt, but she is not stupid. She loves Peyton Sawyer more than life itself but she also knows that she will never be able to make Peyton happy, her selfish self-centered parents made sure that she would never be able to truly accept or give unconditional love. As much as this is killing her Brooke has to make sure that Peyton knows she is unworthy of her love._

_Peyton's not sure how long she has been standing in the doorway gaping at the girl she loves lying in bed sandwiched in between two very naked older boys. She shuts her eyes tight for a moment but when she opens them again the ghastly vision remains. Leaning against the door frame for support her eyes unwillingly scans the room, there are two empty bottles of Tangeray Gin overturned on the nightstand next to a little plastic baggy filled with multicolored pills and the bed and floor are littered with over half a dozen torn condom wrappers. Her stomach muscles contracts and she swallows back the bile threatening to spew. The thought of what all of these items equate to assaults her mind and she nearly spills the hot coffee all over herself._

_Brooke watching from her position in bed as Peyton shakes her head desperate not to believe what she is in fact seeing. She cringes inwardly as she realizes that she will have to push this a little further if she's gonna be able to sell Peyton on the fact that she's not good enough for Peyton._

"_Hey P. Sawyer," her voice even more raspy as she tries to disguise her mutinous emotions "were we suppose to do something today? Sorry I got kind of… tied up." lifting her left hand to show off the furry purple handcuffs dangling from her wrist. Not since Anna Sawyer's funeral six years ago has Brooke seen Peyton look so shattered._

* * *

Shit-fire-motherfucker-damn! Why oh why is it that after all these years she is still unable to keep her legs crossed and her hands to herself? Watching the storm brewing in Peyton's viridian eyes Brooke knows she is reliving one of the worst days of their turbulent friendship. She wants nothing more than to take the blonde in her arms and shield her from all the pains in the world but after last night Brooke knows she no longer has that right.

"Listen to me Peyton," taking a deep breath she begins to speak very slowly as if she's talking to a dimwitted child "for months you have been lamenting about the sad state of your relationship with Lucas, _'he doesn't love me anymore, he's going to marry Lindsey he hates me.' _now the two of you are finally, _finally_ getting married. Why would you ruin that?"

"How can you stand there and ask me that Brooke?" gathering the sheets around her naked body Peyton rises from the bed and walks towards Brooke.

"We don't have time for this, in less than five hours you are going to marry Lucas Scott, you're to spend the rest of your life ridiculously happy popping out little broody basketball prodigies and last night much like the one before will remain _nothing special_!" clasping her hands together in an attempt to quell her raging emotions Brooke heads to the adjacent bathroom, determined to remain strong and not crumble under the weight of what she really desires.

"Fuck you." the words drip from Peyton's lips with such venom that Brooke takes a step backwards, "I am so sick and tired of being treated like your own personal sex toy, taking what you want whenever you want then tossing me aside like I don't matter!"

"If I recall correctly it was you who did the actual taking Peyton, _both_ times" Brooke retorts snidely " and it's you who is engaged to be married, a fact you conveniently forgot last night as you tore my favorite Vivienne Westwood dress to shreds in your haste to _Fuck Me! _Now cut the bull shit and _Go Get Dressed!"_

"Girls, what is going on we could hear you yelling all the way outside?" Karen's sudden appearance and docile tone serves as the proverbial bucket of cold water being tossed on the pair. Turning to the mother of the groom Brooke is at a loss of how to explain their intense shouting match and at the same time wondering how much Karen has overheard.

"It's nothing Karen, Peyton and I were just…it's just…"

"You're just a sadistic whore incapable of love!" Peyton barely registers the shocked gasp that escapes Karen's lips as angry tears race down her blotchy red face.

"Everything I have ever done was out of love for you Peyton, whether you realize it or not." Brooke sighs, too exhausted to fight any longer. She thought that she had done the right thing by Peyton all those years ago but now she finally sees the mess she has created. Staring into Peyton's haunted sea green eyes, that look is back in full force; passion, lust and heartache along with a new emotion she thought she'd never see aimed in her direction, revulsion. Unable to face it Brooke rushes pass her best friend clad only in the sheets they made love on the night before, grabs her car keys off the nightstand and heads out the door. The distant sounds of Peyton's heart wrenching sobs will echo in her mind for years.

a/n: I'm not 100 percent in love with this chapter it's just what popped into my head so don't be surprised if I end up deleting it later. Hey, they can't all be winners, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this but I kinda needed a break from all of the angst, so after a few days of letting ideas drift about in the vast wasteland that is my brain and listening to Jack's Mannequin 'Lonely For Her' on repeat for half an hour I had to rewrite a few scenes that came out a little too saccharine sweet, at least for Breyton and I had to squelch the desire to bring Rachel in cause technically in DiggoryLand Brooke belongs to Rachel. Anyway, here you go.

**Model Misbehaving**

Disclaimer: Own nothing, belongs to cw

Chapter 5: Lonely for Her

"_What do you mean she's not coming?" Larry Sawyer asks an equally baffled Nathan and Andy as they stand outside of the church. _

"_I'm not sure on the details but Karen said that she walked into a rather heated argument between the girls, she didn't say what they were arguing about but Brooke just up and left and Peyton…Peyton was a wreak for hours." Andy rubs the back of his neck feeling a tension headache preparing to strike, 'why must all of Lucas' wedding be so melodramatic?' the Kiwi wonders._

"_Haley said everything was fine last night at the party," Nathan reiterates his wife's words from her frantic call hours ago, "they were all laughing and dancing, Peyton was a little wasted when Brooke took her home but what could have happened in between the time of them going to bed and waking up this morning?"_

_The two men were so deeply ensconced in contemplation that they didn't notice Larry's posture stiffen as a long forgotten memory resurfaces: Being away at sea for months on end he has reluctantly had to admit that he is certainly out of touch with his 16 year old daughters likes and dislikes. Sure he could always ask her best friend Brooke but that would be taking the easy way out. So that is Larry's reasoning for secretly rummaging through his daughter's bedroom while she is at school, he just needs an idea for a great Christmas present. Anything illegal he may find is purely coincidental. _

_Searching through her monstrous music collection he can quickly rule out more LP's, spying a plain black sketch pad half hidden between her mattress and box-spring he considers more art supplies but remembers that he got her a very extensive paint set for her last birthday, damn. Absentmindedly flipping through the rather dark sketches displaying teenage angst he begins to notice a rather unexpected trend. Peyton has been known to draw whatever pops into her mind at any given moment but the last ten drawings seem as though they are apart of a story revealing itself with each turn of the page and the subject is none other than her best friend Brooke Davis._

_The drawings start out innocently enough, two little girls playing in a park on a sea-saw, two girls dressed as cheerleaders revving up a crowd, two girls hugging, one girl with dark hair and dimples smiling at the curly haired girl, two girls laying on a bed holding onto one another, then the shocker that nearly made him drop the book from his large calloused hands. Brooke, nude kneeling on the very bed which he was sitting on. Then several more of both girls, in vivid detail having sex on the aforementioned bed, another page has the curly haired girl alone on the bed, tears running down her face as the distinctive profile of the dark haired girl can be seen exiting the room, the caption below reading 'People Always Leave' scrawled in jagged letters. Closing the book and placing it back in the secret hiding space which he found it Larry Sawyer made up his mind, 'art supplies it is.'_

* * *

Over the course of the 18 months that Lucas and Peyton have been married Lucas has come to memorize a list of things that he is never allowed to do: 1. He's never to leave the toilet seat up, though being raised by a single mother that one was already deeply engraved in his mind. 2 he's never to eat the last of any chocolate based treat and 3. He's never under any circumstance, which violated will be punishable by castration, to ever utter the name Brooke Davis in his wife's presence.

Passing the open door to his mother's old bedroom that he converted into their office/art studio, Lucas balances their eight month old daughter Anna in his arms and rapt his knuckles on the door. Peyton, her back facing him, turns down the volume on the stereo, the only acknowledgement he knows he'll receive.

"I'm taking Anna over to Haley and Nathan's early for Jaime and Lily's birthday party, my mom wanted to spend some time with Anna before all of the guests arrive." Lucas sighs as she simply nods then turns the stereo back up, returning to painting whatever it is these days that keeps her constantly occupied.

Shaking his head as he straps their baby's car seat into place Lucas ponders when in their marriage did they take this wrong turn. Their wedding had seemed like a fairy tale come true, he was finally going to marry the woman he thought himself destined to be together. Looking back now he can see the little tell tale signs that all was not right, the wedding party seemed a bit skittish at the time he assumed it was because of that last fiasco of a wedding and wrote it off as nothing. He didn't want to see that during the ceremony Peyton had difficulty meeting his eyes, or that when the minister asked if anyone has just cause to object to the union both his mother and soon to be father-in-law appeared to inch towards the edge of their seats. He didn't want to see that the tears Peyton shed as he slipped the ring on her finger were not in fact tears of joy and last the one big glaring sign that should have all but knocked him upside the head, Brooke, the maid of honor/wedding coordinator was no where in sight.

"Hey Luke, " Haley greets him with a warm hug and a nervous smile "Karen is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cakes, why don't I take little Anna inside?" she tries to tug the car seat out of his grasp to make a quick escape but Lucas tightens his grip and squints his eyes at her.

"Alright, what's up Hales?" to her effort Haley does put up a good front but soon enough she crumbles.

"O.k. don't get mad but it's Jamie's birthday too and we told him he could invite any friend that he wanted." she admits in a rush.

"And why would a friend of Jaime's upset me?"

"It's Brooke, Jaime wanted to invite his godmother that he hasn't seen in almost two years and she said yes."

"You guys are still in contact with Brooke?" he's not sure how he should feel about this new information.

"Yeah, she's been calling twice a week since she left town, mainly she just talks to Jaime but she said that she didn't want to fall out of touch like she did before."

"Funny, I guess that doesn't apply to everyone else she left behind." the bitter words fall from his mouth as they walk up the drive and enter the house.

"She should be here in about another hour and she's bringing that guy, Simon with her you know that drop dead gorgeous Mr. Money-bags she's been dating for the last year. I think their getting serious, who knows soon we all might be a group of old married folks."

"Yeah, don't let Nate hear you say that, he's had enough of a hard time getting used to Skills and his mom dating." Haley's laughter is enough to pull him out from under the dark clouds looming above his head. Out of their circle of friends the only one who has seemed to have a problem with Brooke is Peyton. When Peyton isn't around they all speak freely about the bubbly brunette and it's hard to pretend she doesn't exist when each time you're in the supermarket checkout her picture is plastered over every magazine and tabloid cover. And let's not forget last December when Lucas was watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion show on television, as Brooke paraded down the runway in a pink lace bra and panties set that left little to the imagination with huge feathery pink wings attached to her back, Peyton threw a bottle of baby formula at Brooke's flirty image on the screen then screamed at him for over an hour. Placing his daughter into her grandmothers loving arms he couldn't help but wonder how miserable this day would become.

* * *

Opening the bathroom door she gasps in fright to find Peyton stoically blocking her exit. They stand there staring each other down for what seems like an eternity. She had arrived at Jaime and Lily's birthday party two hours ago and her ex-best friend had yet to say two words to her. Mingling through the crowd of rambunctious pre-schooler's Brooke could feel Peyton's heated stare burning a hole into her back, as Simon strikes up a conversation with Mouth and Nathan about Manchester United vs. The Galaxy she uses this as an excuse to hide in the bathroom for a while.

"The billionaire boyfriend?" Peyton sneers, "Nice touch, Brooke."

"Cute kid Peyt." Brooke lobs back at her

"What was I suppose to do huh? You just left, **again**!"

"You were suppose to be happy, for once in your life get over all of your crap and just allow yourself to be happy. You married the man you loves, the man that you were _far_ too willing to step all over me to get to, you've got this beautiful baby girl what else could you possibly want?" Brooke pleads

"Why does it even matter to you anyway how I feel when you're off globe trotting with your buff British boy-toy? Frolicking in the surf on your private island, is that even real or are you just putting on a show, afraid to tell the world who you really are?"

"You know it's been a while since I've been to a wedding but I'm pretty sure that the minister doesn't hold a gun to your head and force you to say I DO! And not that I owe you an explanation but yes Simon knows all about our…entanglement and he was the one who suggested that we come here today."

"Entanglement, " Peyton laughs scornfully "so is that what we're calling it now?"

"That was his word not mine," Brooke says with a smirk " what does Lucas call it?"

They fall into an uneasy silence, for 18 months Peyton has thought about this moment and what she would say, in her mind she would scream, yell, demand answers and not let up until Brooke provided a satisfactory explanation. But looking at her friend now leaning against the hallway wall the only question that comes to mind is "Why?"

"Come on Peyt," Brooke replies to the softly spoken request with a humorless laugh, "You know me better than anyone, you know my history, my family and the way that I was raised. Yeah, we would have been happy blissfully so but how long do you think I would have lasted before I screwed it all up?"

"So your solution was to eviscerate me to save me the heartache in the long run?" Peyton asks in disbelief

"Never said it was my most brilliant of plans but yeah."

"But.._why_?" Peyton repeats as she closes the short distance between them

"You know why Peyton." Brooke mumbles quietly, never taking her eyes off of the advancing blond

"Tell me why, say it Brooke, please." their bodies are an inch apart and as she stares into those haunting hazel eyes Peyton loses all sense of self.

"Because," Brooke whispers leaning her forehead against Peyton, hot tears trailing down her face, "_I fucking love you_."

a/n: hate to end it here but I am so unbelievably tired right now and just to let you know I have a vague idea of how the next part will go so if I get enough rest I may post sometime around midnight. Until then enjoy and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I hadn't realized until after I wrote this chapter that I kinda screwed myself on the timeline, so let me just state that if they knew for sure they wouldn't have partied so hard the night before the wedding. The original chapter also had Lucas throwing a hissy-fit and it made my head ache with all of the drama that ensued, so instead I'm opting for a slow burn and hopefully this will keep my attention long enough to give this story a decent ending, Enjoy!

**Model Misbehaving 6**

Disclaimer: characters belong to schwahn and co.

Chapter 6: All Over Me

_An hour later and Karen is still hovering over Peyton as the last of her sobs subsides. She hasn't asked any questions even though Peyton knows there must be more than a million fluttering around her brain especially since Brooke's crumpled $2,000 Westwood cocktail dress and torn lace panties are laying two feet away from where she is sitting. Karen continues to rub Peyton's bare shoulders covered in half moon shaped nail marks, while desperately trying to ignore the faint scent of sex and Brooke's signature perfume clinging to her future daughter-in-laws skin. _

_Downstairs, she hears Haley on the phone begging what she assumes is Brooke's voicemail to call her back and explain what the Hell is going on. Deep in thought, searching for an anecdote or some other life lesson to share with the broken young woman in her arms but try as she might she keeps coming up empty. She may have lived a full and enriched life but she just doesn't have any stories to alleviate the pain and guilt of falling in love with another woman. Karen wants to be angry at both women for acting on their feelings right before Peyton is set to marry her son but as another guttural sob escapes Peyton's lips she can only feel pity for the mess they have created._

* * *

"You knew I was pregnant, didn't you?" Peyton asks still pressed close to Brooke's body.

"You've been a size 2 since you were 13," Brooke answers with a humorless laugh, "Every inch of your body is seared into my mind, when I had to let out your dress for the second time a week before the wedding I wanted so badly to believe it was just stress that made you gain weight."

"So then why did you sleep with me?"

"The love of my life was standing before me asking me to make love to her," another wave of tears began to fall and Peyton cups Brooke's face with both of her hands, thumbs gently brushing away the tears " it's just the weakness in me."

"Brooke, we could've…"

"No we couldn't Peyt," Brooke shakes her head as Peyton tightens her grip to keep her from slipping away "you had so much to lose. You were getting a family, a husband, brother and sister's, a mom? And you were going to _**be**_ a mom, I couldn't ask you to give all of that up for something I wasn't even sure I was ready to commit myself to. Lucas loves you Peyton and I know that you love him as well or you wouldn't have fought so hard for him in the first place."

"What I feel for Lucas doesn't hold a candle to the way I feel about you. _You're my B. Davis_."

"I'll always be your B. Davis and you're my P. Sawyer but rather if it's an acute or an isosceles I always wind up on the losing end of this eternal triangle." Pressing her body firmly against Brooke's curvier frame the pair lapse into silence. Outside the sounds of children laughing, parents concerned pleas for safety and a totally lame Kidsbop version of Rhianna's Umbrella intermingle with the desperate thudding of her heart.

"I love you Brooke" the words are spoken quietly but with an earnest assurance"And I love you Peyton but for right now I need you to let me go." Brooke's raspy voice cracks slightly as Peyton shakes her head no.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for, you don't need anyone to save you. They may have reminded you that life was worth living but you're the one who picked herself up and kept moving. Buddha said '_No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path.'_"

"Hey, I can be profound when the mood strikes." Brooke laughs at Peyton's incredulous look.

"The only reason I've gotten through everything is because I had you, Brooke."

"You'll always have me." tilting her head up she places a chaste kiss on the blondes forehead, lingering a moment longer than necessary. "Someday."

* * *

"Hey Davis, how are you?" Nathan appearing at her side as she steps out onto the back patio and hands her a ice cold Corona with a lime wedge stuck in the bottleneck.

"Fabulous Nate." taking a long swig Brooke answers sardonically though Nathan either doesn't notice or chooses not to let it phase him.

"How's business?"

"Booming." she deadpans, scanning the crowd for her beloved godson and silently hoping Nathan doesn't lead this conversation to where she thinks he's headed.

"You and Simon?" out of the corner of his eyes he can see Brooke tense at the mention of the handsome brunette.

"Like I already told Haley, Simon and I are just friends. The only benefits I'm getting are his sound financial advice."

"According to In Touch Weekly you two are about a hairs breadth from tying the knot."

"I don't know what's more wrong with that sentence, you using the term hair's breadth or the fact that you read In Touch Weekly."

"Man's gotta know what's in fashion this season. So…"

"Buttons."

"Cute"

"Sometimes I'm damn near adorable." they lapse into a tense silence until Nathan bluntly asks,

"You and Peyton screwing around behind Lucas' back?" staring resolutely forward Brook simply shrugs

"A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells."

"Guess it's a good thing I've never been mistaken for a gentleman nor you a lady." he snorts

"I've never slept with Lucas' wife, Nate."

"But she hasn't always been Lucas' wife." Nathan nods, satisfied at least that the girls weren't committing adultery.

"No I suppose she hasn't." taking another gulp of her beer she chances a sidelong glance at her oldest friend "How long have you known?"

"I may not have been the most insightful fifteen year old but I'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not know Peyton's been in love with you for years. " pausing with the bottle halfway to his lips he adds as an afterthought, "That plus she talks in her sleep."

"Hm, I reckon that makes you the king of all secret keepers?"

"Nah, just a really good friend who doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"A day late and a dollar short." Brooke scoffs

"Then why'd you tell her to go ahead with the wedding, you've gotta know their both unhappy." Nathan asks, genuinely confused.

"The look on her face as she holds her baby, surrounded by her husband and mom, she deserves to be Lucas' wife and everything that comes along with the title."

"You of all people should know that Peyton hates labels, well all but one."

"Lepidopterist?"

"Yours." squeezing her shoulder affectionately, Nathan heads over to where his mom, Karen and Peyton are cooing over his niece.

* * *

_A tiny scratching noise is coming from the laundry room, as Lucas nears the cracked door he comes face to face with his wife Peyton, snaking her hand up her best friends skirt. Tears are running down both of the girls faces as they engage in a kiss that can't be described as anything less than feral. It occurs to Lucas that in all of the years, all of the kisses he has shared with each of these girls never has he even come close to this kind of passion. Never has he heard Brooke moan the way she is moaning now, never has Peyton clung to him the way she is clinging to Brooke now. And through his blinding rage and breaking heart, never has he seen anything more beautiful._

Lucas awakes with a start, heart pounding fiercely causing him to wince slightly and grab at his chest. Blinking several times as his eyes adjust to the darkness that has settled over his bedroom he sighs as the images of the nightmare replays itself. This was the third time this week he has had that dream, any other man would probably be overjoyed with what was playing on repeat in his mind every time his eyes closes but to Lucas those thoughts only bring about dread. Reaching his right hand out he isn't surprised to feel the cold empty space next to him. The clock on the nightstand reads 4:13 a.m. and he instinctively knows that his wife of five years is in her studio painting portraits of the two people she loves most in this world: their beautiful blond hair, blue eyed daughter Anna and her hazel eyed best friend Brooke.

Rolling out of bed, Lucas gathers his running shorts and sneakers deciding that it would be best to take out his frustration with an early morning jog. Looping the shoestrings around his fingers he tugs a little too tightly, angry at himself as well as his wife for not just admitting that their marriage has been dead in the water for years but neither one wanting to be the one to put an end to things. He'd tell himself that he's staying for Anna's sake, that he doesn't want his child to grow up without a father the way he had but the truth is he hasn't got a damn clue as to why he is still here. Of course he loves his daughter, there's no question about it, and he maintains that he will love Peyton until the day he dies but reluctantly Lucas has to admit that the girl he loved from afar and the girl who he is currently married to are not one in the same.

Snatching his ipod from the charging dock and quietly slipping out the side door realization doesn't hit him until 45 minutes into his run that he has forgotten to take his heart medication_._

_a/n: So I'm thinking one more chapter then I'm throwing in the towel. Honestly, I've got to pat myself on the back for sticking with a story for this long, usually I end up getting bored or completely sidetracked and just not finish but you guys have been so wonderful that a silly little drabble has morphed into a full story and even though a few have protested with the turn the characters have taken I really appreciate all of the feedback. I'm gonna try to post this on my homepage since is giving me a hard time with posting new chapters, the site address is: __


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, this was suppose to be that last chapter but it ran super long so I have to split it up. A quick question, does anyone know when/if Sophia's movie The Narrows is coming out, I heard that she got rave reviews and saw a clip but every time I try to look it up there is no release date? Also, sometime this spring Danneel is in a movie called Fired Up and she plays a cheerleader! Thanks to TPTB on OTH I'm so seriously jonesing for a Rachel fix that I'm considering paying ten bucks to see a thirty year old woman play a teenager. Well at least she'll be in a hot cheerleaders uniform, LOL.

**Model Misbehaving**

Disclaimer: I don't own it but if I did I'd give CMM a pair of sunglasses so he could knock off that infuriating squinting!

**Chapter 7 It's A Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes**

Rushing into the hospital room Peyton lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Lucas laying in bed. He's dreadfully pale but alive, hooked up to monitors by multi-colored wires, a steady beep indicating that his vitals are stable and sinusoids normal.

"Luke, I got here as soon as I could. Anna's with Deb and Nate and Haley are just outside. How are you feeling?"

"Why do you even care?" his voice is flat, tired completely devoid of any emotion. Peyton does a double take, only now noticing that she's been standing at his bedside for several moments yet Lucas hasn't turned his gaze away from the window to look at her.

"What kind of question is that?" she barks, immediately going on the defensive. "You're my husband, of course I would care about your health."

"Am I Peyton? Am I really your husband," Lucas scoffs "or am I just the substitute for the person you really want?"

Peyton hesitates, they never talk about this even though she knows that he knows she knows he knows. There has been some unspoken agreement that this topic should never be discussed, feeling panicked she decides to change the subject.

"The doctor said that you didn't take your meds," silence, "he also said that this wasn't the first time you have forgotten to take them." more silence "What's going on Luke? How can you be so reckless with your health?"

"I'm thinking of writing another book." He says nonchalantly, "I've had this idea floating around in my head, it's about two girls who have been best friends all their life. And as they get older their friendship transforms into a different sort of bond, they're still very close but their relationship becomes… distorted. Certain lines have been crossed, blurred and rather than just admitting that their friendship has altered…" taking a deep breath, he balls his hands into fists and releases, "you see, there's this boy. And he loves them both and they say that they love him as well, for a time he truly believes it but it was only after it was too late did he finally get it."

"What did the boy get, Luke?" spellbound by his words Peyton was almost too afraid to ask

"He…it was never about how he suddenly appears in their life, tells them that it was okay to be who they truly are, tells them that they matter, or saves them from whatever turmoil threatens to drag them under. The story has always been and will always be about those two girls." He turns to face Peyton, tears shimmering in his cobalt eyes.

"I talked to my mom the other day. She said that Lily's missing me something fierce so I thought I'd take a trip out to New Zealand for a few weeks."

* * *

As their taxi pulls up to the front entrance of the lavish hotel, Peyton stares out the window at the scenic view of the Serra de Tramutana Mountains in Palma de Mallorca, Spain. Gathering a sleepy Anna in her arms she thanks the porters for tending to her luggage and makes her way inside, if the exterior could be called lavish then the interior would be described as nothing short of opulent. She suddenly feels very underdressed as the concierge , a dapper man in his early forties lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her relaxed travel attire.

"Welcome to the Hotel Banyalbufar. Your name Seniora?" he asks in a clip heavily accented baritone.

"I uh… don't actually have a reservation." Peyton sheepishly admits

"I am afraid that we are currently booked, due to the festival, you see. May I suggest another.."

"Oh, no I'm actually looking for one of your guests, Brooke Davis?"

The man gives her a tight lipped smile as he tells her he is not at liberty to give out information on their guests and Peyton could kick herself for not foreseeing this problem. After all Brooke _is_ an international celebrity, the one time offer to design the costumes for Lucas' movie turned into a three picture contract for a Nicole Kidman job that earned Brooke an Academy Award. Man was Victoria's face red when Brooke's new design house far exceeded C/B. This guy probably assumes she's some shutter happy paparazzo or even worse an obsessed ex-lover. Shifting her four year old in her arms to subtly suggests that if she were here to spy on the famous Brooke Davis surely she wouldn't do so with a child in tow.

"She's not expecting me but if you would just call her room and let her know that Peyton is here I'm sure she'd…" she'd what exactly, welcome you with open arms? They've kept in minimal contact over the years and the two aren't nearly as close as they once were as children. Brooke's insistence, at Jaime and Lily's birthday party three years ago, that she and Lucas try to make their marriage work for Anna's sake had all but put an end to any thoughts she had about them taking a chance on making a go of things. A month ago Lucas had officially thrown in the towel and begrudgingly gave his blessing that she follow her heart, that softly spoken _Someday_ has echoed through her mind the entire thirteen hour flight to Spain.

Against his better judgment, the concierge picks up the telephone and dials the number for the Ambassador's Suite. He's switched to speaking in Spanish so Peyton doesn't completely understand him, you'd think that after years of living in LA she would've picked up the language but from the abashed look on his face as he hangs up and motions for a bellhop, she deduces that she has been granted admittance.

* * *

The doors swing open and Peyton is momentarily stunned by the sight that greets her. Brooke is wearing a light floral print Nina Ricci sundress, the silk material hugging her voluptuous body perfectly.

"Gracias, Julio." her raspy voice thanks the bellhop for bringing in the luggage and she slips him a generous tip on his way out.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton finally manages to croak out "sorry for just dropping in on you like this. I talked to Jaime a few days ago and he mentioned that you've been living in Spain and Anna and I," she shifts the child half asleep on her hip to show her friend, " well we were sorta on a road trip and I hadn't seen you in forever and…"

"I've missed you too, Peyton" Brooke says softly. Reaching her hand out to stroke the little blond curls Brooke smiles gently at the girl. "Hello there Anna, I'm Brooke."

"I know you," the girls eyes widen in recognition. "You're Jaime's godmother, he's got a bunch of pictures of you in his room and he talks about you all of the time."

"Yeah, Jaime is my special little man," Brooke replies fondly "my other little guy is out with his papa. They went to the Palma Aquarium, there's this hallway where the walls are carved to look like ocean waves and the room is bathe in blue lighting. Bryce goes bat-dung for it so they may be a little while."

"And you didn't want to go?" Anna asks in disbelief that anyone would turn down what seems like a golden opportunity. Peyton lets out a bark of laughter, now feeling a bit more comfortable with their gate crashing as she listens to Brooke interact so easily with her daughter.

"That's highly unlikely Anna, Brooke has an irrational fear of Seals ever since our class field trip in the fourth grade." Peyton's eyes twinkle at the memory of Brooke nearly being assaulted by an irate seal during the floor show.

"Twenty years later and you still mock me, I see how it is." Brooke pouts, causing Peyton to laugh harder

"Hey, maybe we should change the motto from 'hoes ova bro's' to 'hoes ova mammals'?"

"Just for that Anna, you're momma doesn't get any dessert with lunch." Lifting the girl off of her mothers hip Brooke sticks her tongue out at Peyton and retreats down the hall and into the large suites living room. Peyton trails behind the pair still chuckling to herself, taking a good look around she admires the stylish 19th century décor and the large stone fireplace that seems to take up an entire wall. She stops dead in her tracks when she spots a headless mannequin pushed off into the corner. Hand stitched magnolia colored lace with shimmering beads are draped delicately over the artificial body and Peyton feels as though she has been kicked in the gut, _hard_.

"Sorry about the mess," Brooke says distractedly as she moves swatches and seating placement charts off of the coffee table and sofa, clearing a space for her unexpected guests. "with Simon and Bryce out for the day I finally have a chance to dive into the wedding preparations without all of their chaotic interruptions. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys but it's damn near impossible to hand sew beads on a wedding dress with a boisterous two year old running around."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Peyton mumbles as she stares transfixed at the half finished dress silently mocking her from it's stand. It's been three years, of course Brooke has moved on. When she read in People magazine that Brooke and Simon were expecting a baby her heart sank despite the facts that Peyton was indeed married herself yet the article also read that Brooke and Simon weren't planning on getting married any time soon. 'Guess he finally changed her mind?' "Come on Anna we're gonna find another hotel." attempting to pick up her daughter from her comfortable seat on the couch Peyton avoids making eye contact with a very confused Brooke.

"Peyt, where are you going? Every other inn and hotel in the village is booked solid because of the festival tonight, I've got plenty of room you and Anna are more than welcome to stay." she hates that she sounds as if she's begging but Peyton has suddenly pulled a 180. Three weeks ago Nathan conveniently let it slip that Peyton and Lucas were getting a divorce, she has been laying in wait for the blond to contact her since. Twenty-one days has past without a word from Peyton and she was just about to give up hope when a call from the front desk informed her that a woman named Peyton was here to see her.

"Then, we'll just…"

"Hola Whore!" a familiar woman's voice shouts from the foyer as the door slams shut. "I've got about forty minutes for this fitting so let's get to it." the red head saunters into the living room, her smile falling a bit when she realizes Brooke's not alone. "Oh, it's you," suspiciously eyeing Peyton " and I see you've brought along mini Sawyer-Scott."

Peyton stares confused at the red head she never thought she'd ever see again. At least not in Brooke's hotel suite after the way she skipped town years ago. "Rachel, hi.. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm suppose to be doing my dress fitting but something tells me that's out of the question now?"

"Your dress?"

"Yeah, we're kind of on a tight schedule so if you wouldn't mind? I'd prefer not to walk down the aisle in my underwear."

"That's funny considering that you don't wear any." Brooke snorts

"One time it happened, how was I suppose to know you couldn't do that in a church?" Rachel shrugs

"It's called common decency, Rach you might want to Google it sometime."

"I though you banned me from using the internet after I submitted the term _Slut-face_ to Wikipedia and added your picture?"

"Wait a second," Peyton interrupts their playful banter "Rachel is the one getting married?"

"God you're showing your hair color." Rachel snarks

"Be nice," Brooke admonishes the red head, "to answer you're question, yes Rachel and Simon are getting married. It's going to be a very small private ceremony and any day now we're expecting to get the all clear on the reconstruction of this amazing castle in Iceland, hence the high tensions and rushed planning."

"But I thought…Simon is Bryce's father, right?"

"Well yeah, he is but Simon and I aren't together." Brooke sighs, exasperated that she has to repeat herself, "I've said this like a hundred times, he's practically like my brother."

"A brother that you share a child with and you're living in his hotel?" Peyton retorts skeptically

" I was artificially inseminated. Simon knew how much I wanted a family and he needed an heir so we decided we'd kill two birds with one stone. I introduced him to Rachel when she came to work for me and they really hit it off. As far as the living arrangements goes I own half of this hotel, Bryce and I share this suite, Rachel and Simon are across the hall in the El Presidente. It's a lot to take in I know, I try to keep as much of my private life as possible out of the tabloids."

"Sorry," with the confusion ebbing away Peyton begins to see the humor of this situation, "no it's just so 'Days of Our Lives', dude if you tell me that you were inseminated with a turkey baster I will never stop laughing."

* * *

Brooke slides her right hand into Peyton's left, entangling their fingers and it feels so good not having the cold metal obstruction of a wedding band in the way. They languidly stroll slightly behind Rachel whose holding an excited Bryce and listen as Simon explains to Anna the history of the _Noche de San Juan celebration_. Their group approaches the Parc de la Mar and La Seu Palma Cathedral, the crowd begins to thicken so Brooke tightens her grip on Peyton's sweaty hand, pulling the blond closer to her. Brooke smells like milk and honey and the scent magically transports Peyton back to a rainy afternoon ten years ago when her feelings for the brunette manifested itself into something indescribably beautiful.

Settling up front with a good view of the bonfire, Peyton takes a sidelong glance at Brooke. The fire-dancers begin to twirl, bathing everyone in an golden light and illuminating Brooke's ethereal beauty, Peyton has the sudden urge to kiss the other woman right then but a nagging thought keeps her in check.

"It just occurred to me that you haven't asked any questions about why I'm here?" she almost shouts to the brunette to be heard over the noise.

"I should confess," Brooke presses her lips to Peyton's ear to provide them with a modicum of privacy, "Nate told me last month that you and Lucas split up." the words are spoken with a tinge of guilt and sadness and Peyton desperately wants to reassure Brooke that she's not the only one to blame for this mess. They may had been drunk the night of her bachelorette party but Peyton was stone cold sober when she married Lucas in spite of being in love with someone else.

"I wasn't sure how much of this you explained to Anna and I didn't want to make any assumptions in front of your daughter." Pulling back with a frown, Peyton looks at her daughter thoroughly enjoying the festival and helping Simon take pictures with his digital camera. She hadn't really thought about what to tell Anna, when asked where they were going she simply told the child they were visiting _mommy's old friend_. Anna has a basic understanding that Lucas will no longer be living with them but how in the Hell is she suppose to explain her very complicated relationship with Brooke to a four year old?

"I um, just told her you were a friend, she's still coming to terms with the divorce and Lucas moving out. Not exactly the best move considering her father has a silver medal in brooding but for now," the blond shrugs helplessly "I'm kinda winging it. What do you tell Bryce about the people you date?" she tries to ask as nonchalant as possible but from the wry grin that spreads across Brooke's face Peyton knows she's failed miserably.

" Like I said before I try to keep my private life out of the limelight. Bryce has only ever met one person I dated, Sonya. It didn't last much longer after she realized that my life wasn't as glamorous as the tabloids like to portray it. All he needs to know is, he's got a mom, dad and a godmother," nodding in Rachel's direction as the red head bounces the happy boy in her arms to the sounds of the music, occasionally planting kisses to his head, "that love him unconditionally. The rest will just fall into place. I guess it all just depends on what you want Peyton?"

Now there's a loaded question, if Peyton's ever heard one. She knows precisely what she wants, has since she was fifteen years old. And for the first time in over ten years it looks as though she just may get her hearts desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I'm convinced the reason I can't finish it is because my muse isn't ready to let go, so for now consider the story on-going.**

**Model Misbehaving**

**Disclaimer: characters are the property of the cw and schwahn**

**Chapter 8: Something Always Brings Me Back To You**

"Are you sure two kids won't be too much to handle?" Peyton asks once again as their car pulls up to Carrer dels Apuntadors 5 in the heart of the old quarter.

"Peyton I assure you Florencia is more than capable of taking care of the kids," Simon's deep welsh accent soothes her fears of leaving her child alone with a stranger. "She has over thirty years of experience and has been Bryce's nanny since he was four months old. Now do try to enjoy yourself tonight, Jazz Voyeur Club is one of the liveliest music scenes in Palma."

The four climb the narrow staircase to a smallish, dark bar that's filling quickly with tourist and locals alike, clamoring for seats, ready to indulge in the soulful live jazz music. There is a table reserved just for their group right up front near the stage and as she settles in, taking a look around the bar Peyton notices a woman in her early twenty's making a beeline for their table.

"Hola amor," the woman bends down in between her and Brooke to whisper into Brooke's ear. Startled, Brooke shifts awkwardly in her chair to return a greeting to the woman.

"Alicia, hi… um how have you been?" her voice a bit strained and unwelcoming.

"Lonely." the hussy purrs, lustfully eyeing Brooke's breast on display in her low cut v-neck dress.

"Doubtful." Rachel snorts, rolling her eyes at the interloper. Alicia shoots the red head a withering look, straightening her full statuesque body to brush against Brooke, she twirls her fingers idly in Brooke's caramel locks yet Brooke moves out of reach with practiced ease.

Peyton, deciding she's had about as much as she can stomach of this woman's blatant flirting, excuses herself to use the restroom.

"Hang on, I'll show you where it is." Rachel offers, giving the woman one last contemptuous glance.

As with every other ladies room in the world there is a long line stretching down the dimly lit hallway. Rachel leans her back against the exposed brick wall and shakes her head at the brooding blond beside her.

"I wouldn't read too much into it," she says as Peyton's head snaps in her direction, "Brooke's just being civil because Alicia's father owns this place. Skank's constantly pouring herself all over Brooke the second we step foot in here but they've never hooked up."

"And you know this for sure?"

"Brooke's my best friend," Rachel shrugs "the girl tells me everything. And I mean _everything_." she reiterates putting an emphasis on the last word.

Peyton shifts uncomfortably on her feet, she folds her arms across her chest then just as quickly unfolds them as if she's unsure about what to do with her hands. Even though she has been dying to discuss this whole situation she's had a surprising lack of confidants with whom she could speak freely. Haley was quickly ruled out, considering she's Lucas' best friend and though she hasn't come right out and said anything, Peyton has gotten the impression that Haley is less than pleased with the reason her marriage to Lucas has dissolved. She can't really talk to Nathan either, in spite of his relation to Lucas, Nate has offered her a shoulder to cry on and a judgment free zone if she feels the need to unburden herself but the fact still remains, he _is_ Lucas' brother. Simon's been nice to her and after spending all of yesterday evening with them at the festival, Anna absolutely adores the handsome brunette but Peyton's still uncertain about the _sibling affection _Brooke claims they share. Which whittles her options down to the last person she wants to talk to about her relationship with Brooke.

"God, you're predictable." Rachel scoffs "Look she's dated three women in the past four years, only one of which was serious enough to last more than a couple of months. The past few years she's calmed down a bit, not into casual sex or relationships that won't go further than a few dates. Guess motherhood really changes a girl."

Peyton nods absently, absorbing the information, she presses her lips together tight trying not to spill her dinner all over her pretty shoes at the thought of another woman making love to Brooke.

"So are _you_ included in those three?" Peyton asks timidly and immediately regrets bringing it up at the smirk that crosses Rachel's face.

"Like I said Brooke is my best friend, true we did have sex on a regular basis, really hot mind-numbing sex but she made it clear from the start that she was in love with someone else." Entering the stall she hesitates and sticks her head back out to Peyton, her expression one of open concern and fierce devotion, "I'll spare you the whole cliché _'don't break her heart speech' _cause if you do it's pretty much a given that I'll kick your ass. She's had these feelings for you for a really long time, just tread lightly with this okay?"

* * *

"What happened to Typhoid Mary?" Peyton asks as she and Rachel resume their seats.

"She caught the scent of easier prey and left to sharpen her claws." Brooke slides her hand across the table, entwining her fingers with Peyton's and giving her an affirming squeeze.

The tightly wound ball of tension in her chest slackens when she feels Peyton squeeze her hand back. Brooke bites her lip to hold back her squeal of delight as Peyton scoots her chair closer, bringing her arm to rest behind Brooke's shoulders. She leans into the warm embrace, pointedly ignoring Simon and Rachel's mocking _'aw's_', shivering as Peyton places a soft kiss to her temple.

* * *

"Morning sweetpea," Brooke addresses the four year old shyly entering the dinning room, "what would you like for breakfast?" With wide eyes Anna surveys the table pressed against the wall covered in just about every breakfast item imaginable.

"Did you make all of this?"

"God no," Brooke laughs "that's the beauty of room service. One little call and thirty minutes later we've got ourselves a smorgasbord." Pulling out a chair and adding a booster seat, Brooke helps Anna load up her plate with eggs, bacon and pastries. The two sit in companionable silence, as Brooke savors her fresh fruit salad she notices Anna staring at her with an odd expression.

"Something on your mind, cutie?"

"I was just thinking," Anna begins in a curious tone, "my friend Jasmine's parents got divorced and her momma married this other guy."

"Okay." unsure of where this is headed but knowing instinctively that this is a question Peyton definitely should be fielding, Brooke picks up her coffee mug and gives her undivided attention to the child.

"Well," Anna continues quietly " my mommy and daddy got a divorce and my daddy won't be living with us anymore so that means my mommy could get married again, right?"

'_Where the hell is Peyton?' _staring into this girls innocent blue eyes so much like her fathers, Brooke feels crushed under a tidal wave of guilt for her part in the deterioration of their family. Not trusting her voice she simply nods.

"But if my mommy is going to get married again and give me another daddy, then why was she kissing you, Aunt Brooke?"

Of all of the questions Anna could have asked, that was probably the last thing Brooke expected. Nearly choking on her café con leche Brooke sputters, wiping the front of her thin cotton bathrobe desperately trying to buy herself more time but Anna has her pinned with an inquisitive gaze.

"I…um…she…when did you see us…do that?"

"Last night, after you came back from listening to music, mommy came into my room to check on me, she left the door open and I saw you kiss her like daddy used to kiss her and then she went to her room. So does that mean you're going to be my new daddy, Aunt Brooke?"

"_Joder!"_ Brooke curses under her breath. Her brain kicks into overdrive, searching for a plausible answer to the questions. Just when she opens her mouth to explain the birds and the… well birds to a four year old, Peyton chooses that moment to grace them with her presence.

"Morning guys," she yawns, kissing Ann on top of her head she takes a seat, immediately reaching for the coffee carafe in the middle of the table. Anna is still staring at Brooke undeterred and the brunette feels as though she's standing in a police line up waiting for the witness hidden behind the two-way mirror to finger her for her dastardly crimes. Rising from her seat she grabs Peyton by the arm and much to the other woman's protests, begins to back them out of the room.

"Excuse us for one minute sweetie," she tells the child lifting one finger and smiling as she yanks Peyton towards the living room.

"What the F, Brooke?" Peyton asks once their out of earshot.

"We have a problem, Anna saw us kissing last night and she's asking all these questions about if I'm going to be her new daddy and what does it all means so I started to freak out cause we haven't even defined what it means yet and your divorce has only been finalized for like three days so how the Hell am I suppose to explain it all to her and why would she automatically assume that I would fill the role of her step-father I mean why do people have these antiquated notions about lesbian relationships, that one's got to be the man and the other has to be the woman, I'm a girl a very pretty girl, you're the one whose built like a twelve year old boy, not to say that you're not pretty cause you know that I think you're gorgeous Peyt, but I…" pausing to take a much needed breath Brooke scrunches her noise and throws her hands up in the air, "I completely lost my train of thought, what were we talking about?"

"It is way too early for a Brooke-fit." Peyton sighs rubbing her tired face, "And what happened to the whole 'all that matters is that she has parents that love her' speech you gave me the other night?"

"Well…it's been working with Bryce so far. He hasn't been asking questions about mommy's lack of male companionship."

"Bryce is two he's still fascinated by shiny objects!"

"Is that some sort of dig at my baby, cause I'll have you know he is very advanced for his age?" Brooke narrows her eyes feeling affronted.

"Brooke honey, focus?" Peyton pleads

"Listen, there is no easy way to explain this so I think that we should just be as honest as possible. Yeah, she might find it weird but…"

"But what? You know, when I woke up this morning all I wanted was breakfast yet somehow I'll wind up spinning the tale of 'Tommy Has Two Mommies' all before my caffeine fix." Peyton throws up her hands in resignation

"Hey look on the bright side, it could be worst."

"How so?" the blond asks dubiously

"She could have walked in on us having sex." Brooke flashes a lascivious smile and intimately brushes past a red faced Peyton on her way down the hall.

Upon returning to the dining room they find Anna deep in conversation with Rachel, who slipped in unnoticed.

"It's cause your mom likes to eat pu.."

"Rachel!" they both scream, glaring at the redhead incredulously.

"What, I was going to say pudding?" she replies with an innocent look that soon shatters when the child declares

"I like pudding too, chocolate is my favorite."


	9. Chapter 9

**Model Misbehaving **

a/n: Alright, so I've had this chapter sitting in my documents for like **three months**. I've added sections, deleted some. I lost my focus halfway through and am still not completely sure I like the end results. But you guys have been unbelievably patient so I'm just gonna post this and see what happens.

Disclaimer: all characters are the property of the cw and shwahn

**Chapter 9: Where Everything's Nothing Without You**

_Seven year old Peyton Sawyer sits perched upon an old hollowed out tire protruding from the sand covered playground. She's been at this new school for two days now and the kids in her class have barely said two words to her that weren't a direct order from their teacher, Mrs. Woodcove. Her head of riotous blond curls snaps up at the sounds of cheering over by the monkeybars where Brooke Davis is the center of attention, surrounded by her group of hanger-on's, Nathan, Bevin, Tim and Vegas. And Peyton can't really blame them all for flocking to the girl, with her caramel colored hair that shimmers red in the bright southern sunlight, dimples set deep into her cherubic cheeks and pretty hazel eyes that causes odd feelings in Peyton's chest that made her mom smile knowingly and her dad cough fitfully when she spoke of the girl at dinner last night. _

_Mrs. Woodcove is scolding Brooke for what has to be the third time since recess began a few minutes ago, 'young ladies do not flip themselves upside down while wearing a dress, and if she does it one more time, Brooke will be spending the rest of the week after school, with a letter being sent home to her parents.' _

_Brooke pretends to heed this warning for a moment before flashing her fan club a devious smile and doing a summersault off of the bars, much to her audiences applause. She spent the next three days after school as Mrs. Woodcove promised and on the last day when Nathan asked if she had gotten into loads of trouble with her folks because of the letter teacher sent home, Brooke gave a throaty chuckle and stated that she intercepted the letter and forged her mother's signature. _

_Peyton couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at that cunning comment, drawing the attention of the two brunettes. Brooke looked at her, scrutinizing Peyton as if this was the first time she had seen the blond instead of it being nearly a week into them sharing a class. To this day Peyton still has no idea what it was that made Brooke consider her new best friend material, but she will never forget the tingling sensation that spread throughout her entire body when Brooke flashed her that beautiful dimpled smile and offered Peyton the chair next to hers, the most coveted seat in the class._

* * *

"Wow, this place is incredible, like something out of a fairytale." Staring up at the massive castle, Peyton feels the sudden urge to pull out her sketch pad to capture the magnificent towers with gruesome looking Gargoyles perched upon them.

"Not exactly where you'd expect Rachel to be getting married is it?" Brooke asks, while directing the servants to their luggage

"Somehow, I kinda envisioned a thundering inferno and the groom dressed from head to toe in blood red, holding a pitchfork."

"Hateful Bitches." Rachel laughs as she bypasses the pair and wraps her arms around Simon's waist.

"Thank goodness you've arrived, Rachel your father is being positively insufferable." A tall red headed woman greets them in the lobby of the 16th century castle turned hotel. "The airline misplaced his golf clubs, which I told him not to bring, and he has done nothing for the past three hours but complain. If you plan on having him walk you down the aisle I suggest you keep him away from me before I break his legs."

"If that incompetent airline had lost your trunk full of shoes you'd be on the phone with Interpol this very instant but because it was my things that were lost…" Rachel's father argues

"The bag wasn't lost, it was simply placed on a later flight and the airline will be sending them over by nightfall, so stop with your whining. Now, let me greet my kids properly." hugging Rachel, Simon, Brooke and Bryce Mrs. Gattina raises a suspicious dark red eyebrow when her gaze falls on Peyton

"Well, well, well," She laughs softly moving towards the suddenly wary blond, taking in her close proximity to Brooke and the way that Brooke's face flushes a light shade of pink, "you must be Peyton Sawyer. I'm Addison Gattina."Momentarily shocked by the recognition Peyton holds out her hand to unsteadily shake with Rachel's mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Gattina."

"Please, call me Addy, after all I've heard so much about you that I feel as if we're old friends." she smiles devilishly and Peyton see's a familial resemblance that goes beyond hair color.

"Oh lord, shoot me now." Brooke mumbles, further confusing Peyton and widening Addison's smile

"Must you girls always be so melodramatic, I was merely going to congratulate you Brookie and say how wonderful it is that both of my girls are happy but if you're going to be that way, I'll just take the little ones down for their activities and a lunch."

"Did my best man arrive yet?" Simon asks before heading off with Mr. Gattina in search of a temporary set of golf clubs.

"Yes, Simon he's in the bar, killing what little brain cells he has left. Now, I have already made appointments at the spa for you girls so here are your room keys, and enjoy your relaxing afternoon." handing the keys to each of them Addison gives Peyton a wink then takes Anna by the hand leading the kids to the playroom.

"Be good Bryce, mommy loves you." Brooke calls after her son. "So Peyt, do you want to check out the room first or… what is it?"

"Nothing, she just…" showing her room key to Brooke she blushes at the implications.

"Of course you two are sharing a room," Rachel scoffs "how else is Brooke suppose to gain access to your bed to seduce you?"

"You know I think I would like to hit the spa before lunch, I have the sudden urge to hold Rachel's head underwater." Peyton glaring at the redhead only causes her to laugh harder.

"Oh just admit it legs, you'd do anything to see my rockin' bod in a swimsuit."

* * *

"So Peyton," Addison carefully pronounces each syllable of her name the same way Victoria often did, minus the snooty attitude, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am this castle is incredible and the wedding was really beautiful." Peyton smiles as the older woman sits down at her table, handing her a glass of sparkling cider. Taking a sip of the bubbly non-alcoholic drink, Peyton finds her eyes drifting back to Brooke, a vision in her forest green off the shoulder bridesmaid dress, being spun in elaborate circles by Preston, the best man. "I'm happy for Rachel, she seems to be in a really good place in her life."

"Hm, that is in thanks to Brooke," Addy agrees, her eyes follow Peyton's line of vision, landing on the girl in question. "she was instrumental in getting Rachel sober and back on her feet. I will never be able to repay her for all of her love and support. She's an amazing woman Brooke, and I love her and Bryce as if they were my own which is why I'll cut through the bullshit and ask, what are your intentions?"

Peyton nearly chokes on her sparkling cider at the decidedly personal turn in the conversation. She let's out a nervous giggle, thinking that Addy is pulling her leg but the woman's face is set in stoic determination. Heaving a sigh she decides that she has no choice but to be completely honest.

"I've loved Brooke long before I even knew what those words truly meant. My greatest regret in life was allowing her to push me away, for not calling her on those flimsy excuses she gave me about us being together. But I have another chance now, to do things right and I plan on using it to show her how amazing we can be together."

Addy stares Peyton down, seemingly measuring her words before nodding once and tipping her glass to the blond.

"Good answer." Addy smiles as Brooke approaches and kisses the younger woman's cheek, "Be happy."

"Hey, you want to get outta here?" Brooke asks, her voice low and raspy sending a shiver up Peyton's spine, "There's a very comfy four poster upstairs, what do ya say we lock ourselves in, draw the curtains and shut out the rest of the world for the next four to six hours?"

"You can't just ditch your best friends wedding!" Peyton reasons, though she is seriously tempted to take Brooke up on the offer.

"What's left to ditch? The ceremony is over, we've toasted, eaten, danced and since we're the only single gals here, it's a bit redundant to throw the bouquet. Besides," leaning in to whisper conspiringly "I've got a full proof excuse."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"The kids are getting tired and we should really put the tykes to bed soon." Brooke purrs with a suggestive wink.

* * *

After tucking Anna into bed, Peyton kisses her forehead and is almost out the door when a tentative voice calls out to her.

"Mommy, is Aunt Brooke your girlfriend?" Peyton freezes with her hand on the doorknob, gulping she turns slowly to face her daughter.

"How…um…how would you feel if she was my girlfriend? I mean do you even know what it would _mean_ if she was my girlfriend?" _oh great job Peyt, confuse the kid by turning the question back on her._

Anna shrugs as much as she is able to with the blankets weighting her down.

"There's this boy at my school a few years older than me and a lot of kids tease him because his daddy has a boyfriend. He gets in fights just because his daddy is different but I think it's dumb to make fun of somebody because who they love is strange. Uncle Nathan says people thought Aunt Haley was weird when they started dating and Aunt Haley said she still fell in love with him even though he acted like a fat headed jerk." Peyton snorts at the very accurate description of how Nathan behaved in high school, "So if you want Aunt Brooke to be your girlfriend then I'm okay with it, she's really nice and funny and maybe one day you'll get married like Uncle Simon and Aunt Rachel, that way Bryce can be my little brother." having said her peace, Anna rolls over onto her side, yawns and promptly falls asleep.

Peyton stands in awe of her child, she blinks back happy and relieved tears threatening to fall, kisses Anna once again and exit's the room.

* * *

Standing in front of the antique floor length mirror, Brooke studies her reflection. The door quietly creeks open and she pauses brushing her hair to smile as Peyton tip toes into the room.

"Hey stranger, I was starting to think you stood me up?"

"I was having a rather enlightening conversation with Anna." Brooke raises an eyebrow in question of Peyton's peculiar smile. "Basically she called me on our relationship and gave us her blessing. Kids, what are ya gonna do?"

Brooke chuckles lightly, a sultry sound that echoes off the stone walls. She continues to brush her hair, smoothing the caramel locks until they fall in shiny waves and frame her heart-shaped face. Peyton makes the first move, coming up behind Brooke and easing the heavy silver handled instrument from her shaky hand, placing a kiss to her quickening pulse point.

The lighting in their cavernous room provided by elaborately designed candelabrums lining the walls were dim but Peyton can see her clearly and what she sees takes her breath away. Brooke has already shed the confining bridesmaid dress, she looks soft and fragile clothed only in a cream colored lace nightgown that shimmers when the moonlight streaming through the window catches the material just so.

Brooke turns around to face her, wrapping her arms around Peyton's neck and resting their foreheads together. She smiles knowingly as Peyton takes in air in fast shallow breathes, twisting her head to the side, her lips grazes over the blonds, giving her a taste of what's to come.

Peyton's hands are restless, she circles Brooke's waist bringing the brunette flush against her body. It feels like an eternity since she's last touched Brooke this way. Their first time was impulsive, rash, and Peyton was too exhilarated to really take notice. The second time she was drunk off of her ass and amazed that she was able to even get Brooke off. But tonight, Peyton intends to commit every touch, every caress to memory. She begins to backtrack towards the bed, Brooke's lips gliding across her own distracts her and she crashes into the tall wooden bed post, crying out at the sharp pain in her back.

"Smooth move, Elizabeth." Brooke chortles

"You could have warned me I was gonna bang into it, Penelope." Peyton groans, rubbing the sore spot of her lower back.

"So sorry," Brooke pouts, her voice full of mock sympathy, "want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"You can kiss _something_, alright." Peyton shoots back not unkindly.

"Big baby, here" Brooke says rolling her eyes. She grabs Peyton by the hand and side steps the bed post to slide up onto the high mattress, pulling the blond up with her, "and that is how you get a woman into bed without causing major injuries."

"Good to know." She smirks against Brooke's lips.

As Peyton peels off the nightgown straps from her shoulders, she feels Brooke squirming uncomfortably beneath her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's stupid, just forget it." Brooke shakes her head, blushing

"Do you…should we stop?" Peyton asks, confused with the sudden change in Brooke's demeanor and secretly hoping that she doesn't put the brakes on things.

"No, I want to believe me I really want to, it's…"

"Brooke, come on you know you can tell me anything."

"I…I put on a little weight, from being pregnant, since the last time we made love." Brooke admits, embarrassed she adverts her eyes.

"Are you kidding me," Peyton chokes out in disbelief. Looking in between them at Brooke's perfectly sculpted size 4 hourglass figure. "Brooke you look incredible, always have. Besides we're both nearing thirty and I've had a baby as well, my body isn't what it was when we were sixteen."

"Please, you're so boney that if I turned you sideways you'd disappear, although," reaching up to unhook Peyton's bra "it does appear that you've finally upgraded to a B cup."

Peyton bites her lip as Brooke fondles her breast, the smoldering look the brunette is giving her causes the dull ache between her legs to surge into a thundering throb. Brooke cranes her neck, reaching up to capture Peyton's lips in a heated kiss.

She's not clear on exactly when they had both managed to discard all of their remaining clothing but as her pale flesh comes into contact with Brooke's lightly tanned skin Peyton tears her lips away, hissing at the sensation. Brooke pushes her fingers carefully and smoothly through Peyton's hair, running them across her cheek and jaw, goosebumps forming in the wake of every spot she touches. Peyton nuzzles her face, placing open mouth kisses to Brooke's neck and easing her way to downward. Sucking a harden nipple into her mouth she smiles as Brooke arches her back, moaning in pleasure.

"This is real, please God tell me this is real?"

"It's real." the brunette confirms

"Tell me that you love me?" Peyton begs, not caring if it makes her sound needy and desperate. She has waited for far too long to be with Brooke, _really_ be with her, no hiding, no second guessing their relationship in the morning. This is it, this is what she's longed for and there is no way she'll allow Brooke to wiggle out of her grasp once again.

"I love you, I love you, _I… love… you_!" Brooke's voice cracks with emotion

Brooke takes control, flipping Peyton onto her back and straddling the other girls waist. The tip of her fingers brush lightly over the blonds breast, tracing circles around her nipples. Titling her head to the side she gauges Peyton's reaction to each and every touch.

"It's suddenly occurred to me that I don't really know what you like." Brooke gives a nervous laugh, "I mean sure we've been together before but I've never really taken the time to um…experiment."

"I like everything you've done." Peyton admits shyly

"Well yeah, of course I'm not doubting my techniques." Brooke replies with a lascivious grin, "I just want to know what exactly it is that _you_prefer? There's so much more than what we've done it the past, different positions, certain accoutrements we can utilize."

"Oh," Peyton mutters and as the words sink in she exclaims again, "Oh, right…okay, for the time being why don't we just do what feels natural, comfortable you know, then we can work our way up to the adventurous stuff…?"

"So the KISS method, Keep It Simple, Stupid?" Brooke jokes and Peyton rolls her eyes at the silly acronym.

"You know in the past I don't recall there being this much talking in bed?"

"That's because the first time you were a Nervous Nellie, ogling my girls like you'd never seen them before. And the second time…frankly you were so drunk that you didn't even take the time to fully appreciate my spectacular rack." Brooke reasons

"I suppose it's about time I rectify my most grievous transgressions." Pulling the brunette down to meet Brooke's pouty lips. The kiss was soft, sweet then growing bolder with each passing second and when Brooke's warm tongue slips past Peyton lips, the blond moans deep in her throat, flipping the other girl onto her back.

Brooke complies, instantly spreading her legs so that Peyton has complete access to her overheated body. Breaking the kiss, Peyton dips her head taking a dark pink nipple into her mouth, causing Brooke to writhe beneath her in delight. Her hand inches down between them, Peyton closes her eyes and inhales sharply when she feels how wet Brooke is for her. The long slim fingers of an artist easily slips through the narrow thatch of dark brown curls, Brooke cries out as Peyton slides her fingers in and out of her tight sheath.

Peyton pulls back just long enough to replace her hands with her eager tongue. Brooke growls darkly as the blond mercilessly teases her, alternating between suckling her deep and gentle fingers relentlessly penetrating her body. Brooke comes quickly, harder than she could have imagined, her breath ragged, she's vaguely aware of Peyton crawling up her body. Opening her eyes, she's meet with the sight of those beautiful viridian green orbs that have haunted her for years.

Brooke presses their bodies together, kissing the blond she wastes no time angling the other girls leg, so that she could slip her fingers into Peyton's slick core. The blond whimpers as Brooke inserts one finger and then another, rocking her hips wantonly against her lover. In all of the years she's fantasized about this moment not even her most vivid dreams comes close to how amazing Brooke makes her feel. Her orgasm slams into her, seizing her in a fierce grasp, blood pounding in her ears she gasps desperately for air before collapsing in a boneless heap on top of Brooke.

The last thing she recalls as she slips into a sensual dreamland are Brooke's tender arms wrapping around her spent body.

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

Approaching the door to his office, Lucas can hear the rustling of paper and the harsh whispers of his brother and best friend before rounding the last corner. As he steps through the door Nathan and Skills stand stock still, hands behind their backs and the guiltiest looks pasted onto their faces.

"Okay guys, what's up?" He asks warily, the two men hesitate for a moment then reluctantly pull several tabloid papers out into view. Lucas looks at each front page picture with a stone face, "Is that all?" Lucas says in a strained voice.

"Is that all?" Skills cries incredulously, "Man the ink is barely dry on your divorce papers and they're already hitting the sheets."

"Skills!" Nathan smacks the other man in the back of his bald head and makes a _shut up _gesture in Luke's direction.

"Hey Dawg, don't be hittin me. All I'm saying is that it seems a little too soon for her to be moving on," he suddenly stops speaking and asks, "You did know they were together right?"

"Yeah, I did." Rubbing a hand over his permanet five o'clock shadow, Lucas had spent the better part of last night on the phone with his daughter listening while she described her amazing tour of Europe with her mom, Aunt Brooke and baby Bryce. "But if I didn't, thank you for breaking the news to me so gently."

"Sorry man, but it's kinda hard to ignore two fine ass women splashed all over every tabloid cover in the checkout line. I didn't even know Davis got down like that but I _did_ always suspect that Peyton…" trailing off at the evil eye glare Lucas was shooting him, Skills shrugs and takes a seat on the edge of the desk. "Come on Luke you can't tell me you didn't think that this was a possibility?"

Lucas sat gaping at his long time friend in disbelief, he was preparing to call Skills an idiot of the highest order, when he realizes his brother being inconspicuously quiet on this subject. As soon as his baby blue eyes meets Nathan's, Lucas knows that the joke's on him.

"You knew," Lucas exclaims as Nathan shifts uneasily in his chair, "how the _Hell_ could you not tell me, Nate?!"

"I didn't know for sure," Nathan tries to defend himself but any excuse sounds weak, "I mean yeah, sophomore year I suspected that Peyton was crushing on Brooke but I didn't know for sure if Brooke felt the same way."

"But you did suspect _something_ was going on between them and yet you still dated her?"

"Are you kidding, I spent like a month trying to figure out a way to wrangle them both into my bed."

"Nice." Skills agrees with a huge grin, then sobers quickly as not to incur Luke's wrath.

"Luke man," Nathan sighs, desperate for his brother to understand his position, "you didn't know us back then. Who we are today is like a million miles away from the selfish, egotistical people we used to be. And Brooke, well you've met Victoria, her dad was ten times worst. If she had told them she was in love with another girl they probably would have shipped her off to a convent if they didn't just disown her outright."

Hard as it is to accept, Lucas knows that Nathan's right. Teen years are some of the most difficult in life and Lucas has made his fair share of mistakes. Still though, if looking at the front page pictures of his ex-wife and ex-girlfriend so happy and in love hurts this much, he can't even begin to imagine how it's gonna be when the ladies return state-side.

a/n: So like I said, for better or worst here it is. I'm thinking one more chapter should wrap it up and then I can focus on DD and the Brachel wedding. Thanks for reading.


End file.
